Inevitable
by ColtLady
Summary: One Shot. Rated M just to be safe. Future fic about how C/B ended up together in the end.


The first time Blair Waldorf-Vanderbilt cheated was in the back of a limo, the same limo she had lost her virginity in.

She and Chuck had met at a charity function and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was quick and passionate. She hadn't felt this much satisfaction in years. Her body had been craving Chuck Bass.

He just wanted to touch her everywhere. Remember how she felt and how they fit together. It was as if he was finally complete. The missing piece had returned to him.

--------

They met again when he husband was in Paris on business. He came to her penthouse and they had sex on the living room floor, the kitchen counter, and in the elevator. She didn't have enough flesh to press against him and he didn't have big enough hands to cover every inch of her. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he knew better. I would change nothing.

She had been dreaming about him for weeks and when John announced this trip she was overly enthusiastic. She didn't care that is was wrong, he had enough secretaries and society wives to satisfy him she would get hers. Once she asked Chuck why he'd never gotten married. He said that is was because he hadn't met the right woman. The truth was he had met her, a long time ago, but she was already taken.

--------

John and Blair flew to Rome for their second anniversary. Chuck was there trying to broker a deal with an Italian hotel chain. They met by chance. Their eyes had locked across the restaurant. She was with John eating while he made business call after business call. Chuck was with some Italian movie star, he was simply keeping up appearances all of his "dates" went home alone and un-satisfied. She sent him a quick text under that table. _I'm already wet meet me in the ladies room. I'll be waiting with my panties on the door._ She could hardly believe that she was that bold. She excused herself and slipped to the bathroom. She slipped off her red lace underwear and hung them on the door handle.

Chuck slid the panties into his pocket as he stepped into the stall. Blair was waiting with a smirk on her face and her skirt around her hips. There was no time for tenderness. He took her with reckless abandon. She had to bite into his shoulders to keep from screaming his name. He came first but she soon followed, their bodies interlocked. Their breathing heavy and the smell of sex in the air. He slid out of her and buttoned his pants. They shared a smile and he was gone.

-------

Two weeks after returning from Italy Blair found out she was pregnant. She was sure it was John's they had sex at least twice. There was no doubt. Besides Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Vanderbilt did not get pregnant from hot, passionate, adulterous sex in an Italian restaurant bathroom. She decided she would stop seeing Chuck. She needed to prepare for her child.

Chuck heard about Blair's pregnancy from the newspaper. He was happy for her. Blair would be a good, if overbearing mother. He would never admit that he wished it was him standing beside her in the smiling photo. Him who would buy her gifts and help her decorate the nursery. Chuck Bass had never thought about having children but now he thought they would be nice. A son with his distinct nose and dark eyes, wearing a scarf and someday taking over Bass Industries. A girl with her mother's curly dark hair and scheming mind. The sound of laughter at Christmas and birthdays. He smiled at the notion and threw himself into a safe haven of work.

------

Blair had hoped that her gut feeling would be wrong but when the baby was born there was no denying it. The distinct nose, the dark eyes, the hair. Her son was Chuck Bass'. John failed to notice he was too busy boasting about the Vanderbilt heir. Blair was ashamed but as soon as her tiny son opened his eyes and looked at her all that faded away. She loved him as much as she loved his father, unconditionally.

-------

"Sir, there's a Mrs. Waldorf-Vanderbilt to see you." His receptionist announced. Chuck looked up he hadn't seen her since Italy. She was beautiful. She was glowing with motherly pride, her tiny frame was still slightly swollen with baby weight, and she looked content. His heart sank, she was happy with John, she was coming to tell him it was over. Then she said the two words that sent his world crashing and soaring at the same time.

"Chuck, he's yours."

He stared at her in disbelief but she only nodded. He didn't know what to do he was scared, happy, and nervous all at once. What should he do demand the child be declared his, allow her to keep the secret, or take her in his arms. What she said next made the crashing and soaring continue.

"You have a choice, Chuck, either our son and I return to the Vanderbilt penthouse and we never meet again you give up all claims or we fly to Paris, the three of us, I get a divorce and we get married. It's up to you."

Without hesitation Chuck pressed a button on his phone. "Mona, I'm going to need plane tickets to Paris for tonight. Have Gerald pack my things and make arrangements with Ms. Waldorf."

"My bags are in the car." She replied moving towards him and kissing him. "I love you Charles Bartholomew Bass. Always have, Always will."

"I love you Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Marry me." He swept her into his arms and kissed her again and again. "When can I meet my son?" He asked. Blair smiled and opened his office door. She whispered something to the man waiting there and brought a bundle of blankets to Chuck.

He couldn't believe how beautiful his son was. This small baby was perfect in every way. Chuck held him close and worried that he might break him. The baby smiled up at him and Chuck's whole world re-aligned itself. "What's his name?" He asked Blair not daring to take his eyes off the tiny baby in his arms.

"Charles Bartholomew Harold Bass the Second."

---------

"Well Mrs. Bass," Chuck said smiling at his wife of one year. "When is this one due?" He rubbed his hand on her swollen belly and smiled at her. He was happier then he had ever thought possible. There had been great scandal in New York when they left. Mrs. Vanderbilt leaving her husband for a womanizing, ne'er do well. Then finding out that the Vanderbilt heir was actually the son of said womanizer. It would be amazing if they could ever walk in the city again with the whispers and sideways glances.

"Darling, didn't I tell you?" She smiled. "We're having twins."


End file.
